


10 Pranks to Stay Gay

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The day after. This is the follow-up to my fic: 10 Rules to Keep Straight.If their thoughts wouldn’t have circled around jeans’ being too tight in special places, they would have noticed the tense atmosphere on set, which was quite unusual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Pairing: Jensen/Jared  
>  Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: not mine, never happened, never will  
> Beta: sbear51482

10 pranks to stay gay

 

They had an early call on Monday and Clif, their bodyguard and driver had picked them up for their drive to the studio lot and as usual they rehearsed their lines for the upcoming scenes. Admittedly, it hasn’t been that funny and hilarious ever. The scene was supposed to be heart-wrenching and thoroughly sad, but instead of pleading and sobbing, they glanced at each other from under their eyelashes every so often and couldn’t stop grinning like idiots from ear to ear. When Jared’s chuckling ended in loud hiccups, it sent Jensen into fits of giggles. 

That really got Clif’s attention and he observed them with mild surprise through the rear view mirror. Not once they had behaved like this, freaky girls they were. Catching Clif’s eyes through the rear view mirror, they hastily tried to focus on their scripts again, but the perma-grin just wouldn’t fade. Dammit, they were actors, there shouldn’t be the words “we made out on the kitchen bench” written all over their faces. 

 

***

 

It was weird. How do you talk to your co-star the morning after you French kissed half his brain cells away? They had so not talked about how they should go from here. Was it just an accident? Was pretending nothing ever happened the best solution? Was it all about sex and if the answer was yes, should they have went for more? Or was this the beginning of something epic? They hadn’t much time to contemplate, they had to be ready and on their marks. 

 

If their thoughts wouldn’t have circled around jeans’ being too tight in special places, they would have noticed the tense atmosphere on set, which was quite unusual. 

 

Last week Jared and Jensen had two days off for brushing up their rusted horse riding skills. While they were away from the set, the second unit had done exterior shoots and now they wanted to film some scenes with Sam and Dean in front of the green screen which would later be inserted via CGI.

 

“Sammy, you don’t have to do this. Please! We’ll find another way,” begged Dean, holding his little brother’s shoulders in a firm grip. 

 

“But this is how it’s supposed to be,” Sam replied sincerely. “It was always you and me from the very start. I can’t back down, we are in this together.”

 

“You sure, you really wanna do this?” Dean asked again, but instead of tears filling his eyes, the tiny fraction of a smile tugged at the corners of Jensen’s mouth and he quickly cast down his eyes. When he braced himself to look up again, his gaze met Jared’s puppy dog eyes which looked at him – longingly?

 

Two cameras had followed every facial twitch from different angles and the camera man new exactly that this take would go straight to the cutting floor long before the director yelled “Cut!” 

 

“For God’s sake, please stop eye-fucking me, Jared, or we’ll never get this done,” whispered Jensen in Jared’s ear. 

 

“Dude, you started it,” Jared pouted. They looked at each other and shook their heads in resignation. 

 

“Apparently denying is no option,” Jensen declared with a smirk.

 

 

***

 

After five more takes they finally wrapped the scene and moved on to another sound stage where the tech guys had re-built an old elevator complete with wooden grates and rails. 

Sam and Dean had to fight off another vengeful spirit and do more sincere talking, but that went quite fine. The director gave them a break and someone hit the power switch. The lights went out and everybody left, but Jensen and Jared were still in the elevator, caught in a wooden cage. They yelled, but no one would listen and no one came back to free them.

 

“What the fuck!” Jared banged his hands against the frame of their cage. “They can’t just leave us here!”

 

“They just did,” Jensen sighed in resignation. “I think, they hate us!”

 

“Oh come on, we haven’t done anything, at least nothing that would justify imprisonment,” Jared flailed. “I have to get out of here!” 

 

“It’s solid, you can’t just tear it down, besides we’re one story up in the air,” Jensen noted. “I think we have to sit this out.”

 

“ I cannot sit, I need to take a leak - now!” Jared’s voice broke in despair.

 

“Calm down, Jared! How about some distraction?” And Jensen softly sang “Love in an elevator” right next to Jared’s ear.

 

“Don’t you do that!” Jared moved an inch away, but not too far, because he just loved it when Jensen sang. Jensen closed in and changed to humming the tune.

 

“What shouldn’t I do?” Jensen whispered and let his head rest on Jared’s shoulder, his breath ghosting over Jared’s long neck. The humming merged to a soft moan, sending vibes all over Jared’s body causing goosebumps to arise from Jared’s scalp all the way down to his groin.

 

It took Jensen slightly by surprise when Jared’s strong hands pulled him close for a deep and dirty kiss. Licking inside Jared’s mouth, tasting him and feeling Jared’s firm body pressed against his, Jensen wondered why on earth it took them so long to give in to this. Then there was no more air left for thinking.

 

Through a haze they heard voices and reluctantly they parted their entangled tongues, lips and limbs. Someone switched the lights on. Jensen and Jared were still breathless and not in the mood to shout at whoever caged them in. Some of the crew apologized, but apparently Jensen and Jared had kissed too much oxygen out of their brains, because they just ignored the distinct giggles in the background. 

 

Jared headed to the toilet and Jensen went for coffee.

 

***

Returning on set Jensen handed one mug over to Jared, then he took a gulp from his own and immediately spit out everything. His mug slipped from his hand and hot coffee splashed and spilled all over their jeans. 

 

If they hadn’t been too busy doing a crazy jig because of the instant hotness in their pants, they would have noticed the two girls from the catering service trying hard to refrain from laughing out loud and perhaps they would have spotted the box of salt the girls hid behind their backs. But today the sun revolved around planet Padackles and all hazard warning signs were crushed to space junk particles.

 

***

 

In wardrobe they changed into new clothing. Cindy had left them two boxers and pants identical to those they’ve stained. When Jensen noticed that they were alone he put on a show of stripping down in front of Jared, twisting hips, wiggling ass, seductive looks and all. Jared sat down with his pants around his ankles and enjoyed the sheer sight.

 

“Boys, are you ready?” echoed Cindy’s voice off the walls. They hastily turned their backs to each other and dressed, struggling hard to zip up their flies without catching their hard-ons.

 

 

***

 

For the next take they were sitting inside the Impala and soon both noticed the itching in their pants. In between takes they squirmed in their seats, rubbing and scratching their crotches and butts until they couldn’t take it any more.

 

“Itching powder!” Jensen gasped and Jared desperately demanded another break.

 

They went straight to their trailers to shower and change. Jensen stood naked in the narrow shower cubicle and turned on the water tap. He didn’t mind the cold water coming at the start because he just wanted to get rid of the itching. But when the hot water came, it was purple and colored his skin instantly. Dammit! He wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed his favorite shampoo and went over to Jared’s trailer. Jared’s water was still clear, but Jared missed his soap and towels. What the fuck was going on? Who was pulling pranks on them? 

 

Instead of thinking about pranks and schemes, they addressed more urgent issues first.

An upcoming scene would involve Jensen’s bare chest and they surely didn’t want a purple Dean. So Jensen joined Jared in the shower. It was way too small even with the door ajar. Jared applied a huge amount of shampoo onto Jensen’s chest. With every soapy circle of his strong hands more and more of the color came off. Jensen was spellbound by the move of Jared’s hands. He never ever wanted Jared to stop. When Jared continued his circles more softly just around and over the nipples, Jensen very nearly joined the puddles on the floor. He clutched at Jared for support and for another round of fervent kissing. Moaning into each others mouths, their hands slid southward. They knew it was just bound to be, so they wrapped their hands around each others cocks, stroking and sliding until they fell apart. 

 

Their soapy hand-job left them quite breathless and flushed. The insight that they behaved like teenagers venturing for the first time in the realms of desire hit them straight in the face. But it felt too good to stop, too good to think about the consequences and instead of toweling themselves they kissed again.

A bang on the door stopped them dead in their tracks. It was Cindy with two new sets of pants. 

 

“So, no more itching powder this time, Cindy?” Jared asked innocently, leaning out of the door, hand clutched at Jensen’s purple stained towel around his waist. Cindy just went beet-red, shook her head, turned around and left in a hurry.

 

“Locked in an elevator, salted coffee, itching powder, purple water and missing towels, what do you think is next?” Jared asked and pulled up his pants. 

 

“It seems like the whole crew held a grudge on us. But why? Why pulling all those pranks?” Jensen mused while dressing too.

 

“Jensen, do you think something happened while we were away from set last week?”

 

“Could be. We should ask around, perhaps we’ll find someone who shares. But first we should check our props and the stuff we eat or drink and well, everything.” 

 

***

 

They found out that there wasn’t holy water in Dean’s flask, but some oil, which smelled nice and a bit like baby. 

 

But they really should have checked the pants that Cindy gave them first, because on the next take the waistband of Jared’s jeans just popped and the jeans slithered down to the ground and only seconds later it was Jensen’s turn to deliver another gag reel moment when he bent forward to investigate some monster residue and his pants cracked around his butt.

 

 

Of course Jensen should have paid also more attention to Tammy, the make-up girl when she sprayed the tattoo on his bare chest. She had swivelled his chair away from the mirror and when the paint was dry Jensen just put on his shirts and jacket without examining her art work. So when the monster tore Dean’s clothes apart there wasn’t a black pentagram on his skin. Jared watched in awe and then couldn’t hold back the laughter. There was pink heart surrounded by pink flames on Jensen’s chest – and it glowed in the dark. 

 

 

***

 

 

It was the last scene for the day. Sam had to slide down some stairs, run like hell, then jump up to get a grip on an iron bar overhead and haul himself over wooden crates.

When Jensen found the tube in the garbage can, it was too late to stop Jared, who was already sliding down the stairs, so Jensen made a run for the crates. This wasn’t funny, this was plain dangerous and the crew should know better. He darted around the corner and stumbled head over heels over a mat. He ended up lying sprawled over the mat facing the iron bar above. 

 

The crew knew it was dangerous to mess with a stunt and had pushed the crates aside to insert the mat for safety. Jared was already in the air, grabbed the bar and his fingers slipped. With a huge thud Jared landed on top of Jensen and it took long seconds before Jensen was able to inflate his lungs again. Jared mumbled incoherent apologies, his hands darting all over Jensen’s body to make sure he hadn’t broken his co-star. When Jensen had caught his breath, he pushed Jared away with a faint smile, declaring everything’s ok. He still had the tube of lube in his hand. Now the whole crew stood around them and Steve, one of the stunt guys, apologized for this prank getting out of hand. 

 

But it was Matt, the guy who was responsible for the Impala, who filled them in while the three of them were seated on the beds of the motel room set.

 

“Last Friday,” Matt began his story “there were these fantastic little chocolate cup cakes in the Kraft’s tent and someone said that you guys had sent them.”

 

“But, we didn’t sent anything!” they both declared in unison.

 

“I believe you, but well, that day everybody assumed you did. I’m a diabetic, so I didn’t eat one and I’m really glad I haven’t, because they apparently were contaminated with the norovirus. Almost everyone who ate one had a very miserable weekend, getting BFF with their toilet bowl. 

 

“Shit!” Jared exclaimed.

 

“Exactly,” Matt dead panned. “So, some of the crew arranged to pull some pranks on you, but I think there are or will be quite a few unorganized attempts as well.

 

“Do you think anyone tampered with the Impala?” Jared asked Matt quietly.

 

“Nope, I had an eye on my baby the whole time and I have no reason to blame you, my weekend was great,” Matt smiled. With a sly smile he put down the keys of the Impala on the bedside table. Then he offered to get back to the crew and try to talk them out of everything they had in store for Jensen and Jared.

 

“We shouldn’t go anywhere before they haven’t cleared the area,” Jensen said and stretched his aching muscles. 

 

“Better safe than sorry. Now lay down and I’ll take care of you. I must have crashed on you really hard.”

 

“Yeah, you’re heavy…. and ripped… and strong…and so beautiful. The last remark was muffled by the pillows in which Jensen had buried his head, but it made Jared grin like a Cheshire cat. Jared turned off the single light on the bedside table and carefully pulled off Jensen’s shirt. Then he used some of the baby oil from the flask on Jensen’ back and started to knead his hurt muscles. To get a better angle he suggested for Jensen to prop himself on knees and forearms while he straddled him from behind. He worked carefully and was rewarded by little moans from Jensen which became more and more lustful with every stroke of his hands over soft skin. Jared was glad that it was way too dark for prying eyes because positioning himself full frontal against Jensen’s butt didn’t only feel obscene, it probably looked exactly the way it was. He was rock hard and he couldn’t help but groan when Jensen thrust his butt back against his crotch, then sliding from left to right and back again, over and over. His hands roamed over Jensen’s butt and when sliding over the crack he felt bare skin.

 

“Wow, you haven’t changed your torn pants,” Jared said amused and his fingers slid into the tear and under the fabric. “Oh, but you get rid of your underwear.” His fingers slowly travelled down. “Now, that’s what I call an open invitation,” Jared sighed and his fingers circled Jensen’s entrance. “Ok, not really that open.” 

 

Jensen couldn’t help but snicker.

 

“Jared, you know, that this isn’t a real motel room? That it’s just a set and that anytime soon someone would gatecrash our private party?” 

“Then we should move this to a more secluded place,” Jared suggested and grabbed the key’s of the Impala. 

 

***

 

They slinked away from the soundstage and around the backside of their trailers. 

When they found the right Impala, they started the engine and headed out of the studio lot. 

 

Just outside the outskirts of Vancouver, down a dark and dirty gravel road, they stopped the car and climbed onto the backseat. It was quite spacious there and nobody from the crew could have possibly imagined how and where the tube of lube would end up or how badly it was needed. 

 

Only for a fraction of a second they wondered how fast they ended up desperately wanting to fuck each other over the course of one single day. Their mutual desire must have been asleep like a dragon in its cave for the last few years, but now the dragon was awake and his breath was sizzling and searing love. 

 

With their lizard brains on auto-pilot, they stripped out of their clothes, eagerly pressing each newly exposed stretch of bare skin against each other. It started raining and the low drum of heavy raindrops on the car roof was hypnotizing. The windows fogged and it was so dark, they hardly could make out their faces. 

 

“I want one of those too,” Jared whispered and touched the glowing tattoo on Jensen’s skin.

 

Then Jared searched Jensen’s mouth with his long and slender fingers and when he found his target his lips claimed Jensen’s. It didn’t take long and it was not his tongue in Jensen’s mouth, but his cock. What Jensen did with his lips and tongue was more than he deserved. And when Jensen sucked him in deep, he almost lost it right there. Jared slipped out to return the favor. Licking and sucking Jensen’s length he carefully slid a lubed finger over Jensen’s entrance and slowly in. 

 

“Oh gawd … Jared …fuck … me,” Jensen gasped completely out of control. 

 

“You want me…?” Jared breathed the words at Jensen’s balls. 

 

“Yeah, inside…,” Jensen mumbled. 

 

“Up your ass?” 

 

“Yeahrkthhh!” 

 

Although it wasn’t a word exactly, it was the encouragement Jared waited for. He knelt on the backseat and guided Jensen to straddle him facing away. Jared pressed his forehead against Jensen’s back and waited for Jensen to slide down on his cock. Jensen took his time and waited for the burning sensation to fade, but when he started to move it hurt in all the right places. It was an ecstatic ride. He thrust down onto Jared and up into Jared’s fist that was wrapped around his dick. Jensen came with a loud shout and the muscles clenching around Jared’s cock made Jared come in hard and violent spasms. They rocked slowly until their bodies calmed down. They were sure that they would never look at the Impala the same way again and every time on set when they glanced at the backseat through the rear view mirror, they couldn’t hide a smile.


End file.
